Lights on vehicles are not only commonly used but a vital safety feature when the vehicle is driven and especially driven at night. Law enforcement officers will not hesitate to stop and ticket a vehicle that does not comply with laws put in place to make the operation of a vehicle safe by enabling the operator to see the road and other vehicles and potential hazards. In addition vehicles have required lights to create better visibility of their vehicle to others. The more clearly a vehicle can be seen, the lower the risk of being accidently hit by another vehicle. Lights that “move” in that the color or color patterns change over time draw attention to the vehicle, further enhancing the vehicle's likelihood of being seen on the road.
People enjoy decorating. Homes, businesses, and objects such as trees around the world are adorned with lighting displays for holidays and sometimes just to create a particular ambiance. Vehicles are also an expression of personality and individuality and as such, can be decorated. Adding lighting to vehicles may help people to bring attention to that vehicle, as with product advertizing on the vehicle, or simply to express team or holiday spirit. If nothing else, it may just be just an artistic expression. Regardless of the motivation, vehicle lighting may have a variety of positive effects for the user. The true value is not just putting some lights on the vehicle but the ability to create an artistic interaction of light that provides increased visibility of the vehicle, thus creating increased safety and an expression of the personality of the user. This may require a more interactive combination of colors and brightness in a dynamic but controlled nature. For this, the ability to create and control this process in a manner that is expansive and user friendly may be needed.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a lighting control system including an electronic application that allows for use on a variety of electronic devices, and may include GPS location and may provide a functional user interface to control one or more lighting systems. The present invention fulfills this need and others.